Fangs, Bangs and Sexy Vampires
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Set in My Two Chads. Sonny thinks Edward Cullen is better than Chad Dylan Cooper, so what will Chad thinks about this? Won 3rd place at NeverLetGoes2Love contest!


_Author's Note: Hey! I'm finally back writing :D Here is a one-shot I wrote for NeverLetGoes2Love Item Contest. I chose Edward Cullen, and I hope you enjoy this story. I'll update all my stories in this week, I'm not saying when. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Edward Cullen :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangs, Bangs &amp; Sexy Vampires<strong>

**(Set in the episode "My Two Chads" after Sonny finds out about the stunt double)**

"What's going on? Why were you pretending to be Chaz before?" Sonny said, angry about the fact that Chad had lied to him. Chad didn't answer, so Sonny took it the bad way. "Has Chaz ever pretending to be you?" Still, no answer from Chad.

"Were you even on our bike date?" Chad didn't answer this time, but Sonny was getting angrier. _Oh, I'm for sure gonna make him pay. _Sonny thought.

"No, but I have a good reason." Chad said, nervous for the face Sonny has.

"Dazzle me." Sonny said, waiting for his response.

"I don't know how to ride a bike." Chad said.

"I just can't believe it." Sonny said.

"What? The fact that I can't ride a bike or the fact that I have a stunt double that looks exactly like me?" Chad asked, confused.

"The fact that you don't know how to ride a bike; please, even my 3 year old cousin knows how to ride one! Even a horse!" Sonny said, chuckling.

"Well not all the people know how to ride one, so please excuse me for not knowing!" Chad yelled at her, while she was holding her laugh. Then, Sonny thought of something that will get Chad angry.

"I bet Edward Cullen is a better boyfriend than what you are." She said, taking a few steps towards him.

"Oh, you did not just say that." Chad said, getting angry.

"Yes, I did. Edward Cullen is better than you in _everything._" Sonny said, daring him.

"Okay, it's over." Chad said, turning around and going to his dressing room.

"Over? What do you mean?" Sonny said, confused.

"You'll see." He said, angry, and he ran off to his dressing room.

"He's so crazy." Sonny said, leaving the Mackenzie Falls set and going to the So Random! Studio.

* * *

><p>Sonny was reading a magazine on the prop house, and then Tawni enters screaming.<p>

"What's wrong Tawni?" Sonny asked, annoyed by Tawni's annoying scream.

"I just saw your boyfriend and it looks so hot!" Tawni yelled and she was totally freaking out.

"What?" Sonny said and got out of the prop house; still Tawni screams can be heard from miles away.

Sonny was walking to the Mackenzie Falls studio, but all the girls were with a stunned face. She arrived to the set and there was Penelope. She was with an "OMG" look on her face.

"Penelope, can you please explain to me what's happening? Why's everyone acting weird?" Sonny said, confused by everyone's attitude. Suddenly, a stunning man with amazing arms, and an amazing body appeared. You can see his eyes were a dark blue, his hair was a dark blonde, Edward Cullen's style, his clothes were… just amazing. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, a plaid gray t-shirt and a leather jacket. _Oh wow, please tell me this is not a dream. _Sonny thought. Her definition of perfect guy was just in one person.

"Hey Sonny" He said. Sonny was freaking out on the inside. _How this amazing guy does know my name? Where do we meet? Wait… Sonny, answer and focus! You're here to see your boyfriend Chad, not this amazing guy… _

"Hi..." Sonny answered, still shocked by how good this guy looks. _Oh, I just embarrassed myself. Why didn't I give a better response? _Sonny thought. "Do you know where Chad Dylan Cooper is?" Sonny asked.

"I'm Chad. Sonny, please! I'm your boyfriend." Chad said, annoyed because Sonny didn't recognize him.

"No way! You can't be Chad. He just won't dress like that, and he doesn't have that… amazing body." Sonny said looking to his arms and then Chad chuckled.

"So you're saying that before getting in shape yesterday, I haven't had a good body." Chad said, happy because she said he has a great body.

"Why did you do this?" She said, pointing at his look.

"Didn't you just say yesterday that Edward Cullen was better than me? That was like insulting me! And no one insults Chad Dylan Cooper, so I went to get in shape, and I bought some new clothes. Now are you still thinking I'm better than him?" Chad said, raising an eyebrow while waiting for her response.

"Chad, I didn't want you to change. Sure, I love this new look." She said with a goofing smile. "I was mad at you yesterday for being the jerk you were, so that's why I said that. I don't love you for your appearance."

"But every girl does. Just look around." He said pointing to all the shocked girls in the set that were staring at him.

"Guess I'm an exception to that rule." Sonny said.

"And that's why I love you." Chad said and they hugged each other. "But I have to say that nobody's better than Chad Dylan Cooper. Not even Edward Cullen." Chad whispered into Sonny's ear, and she started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please Review! And I hope you liked this one-shot :)<em>


End file.
